Old Love
by Skates16
Summary: Full Summary inside. The 18th century. 15 year old Maddie Fitzpatrick has to work at the local inn to pay for her family to buy food and clothing. But what shall happen when a tall blonde boy walks into the inn one day and Maddie falls in love? COMPLETE
1. Meeting the Twins

Summary: The 18th centaury. Girls got married by the age of 15 to a man of their parent's choice. But 15 year old Maddie Fitzpatrick has to work at the local inn to pay for her family to buy food and clothing. But what shall happen when a tall blonde boy walks into the inn one day and Maddie falls in love? Only problem, does he love her and would her parents ever accept him?

**Here is my other Zack/Maddie story. I've almost finished writing it, got the last chapter to do of it. It's 17 chapters long and since it's finished, I will update regulary. Just want to clarify a few things. This is AU, because in the story Maddie is 15 while the twins are both 18. Carrie is not their mother, though she is mentioned in this story. The thing with Maddie getting married at the age of 15 is true during that time line, though I think it was more in the 17th centaury than the 18th. And this does not go in line with the 'Boston Tea Party' episode, I don't think that was it's name though. Right, got that all sorted out now time for you to read the story!**

Chapter1: Meeting the Twins

"Madeline, I do not think it is proper for you to be working, it is not right for a lady! If you don't get married by the time you turn 16, I'm afraid we'll have to send you to the convent." Said Madeline's Grandmother. Madeline, or Maddie as she calls herself, shook her head.

"But Grandmamma, how are we supposed to survive? Pa just lost his job and it isn't easy finding work here. I have to keep on working at the Inn." Maddie said. But her grandmother would hear nothing of it.

"Liam should be working, not you! Your mother and father should be looking for the perfect suitor for you! Look at your sister, she managed to get married before she turned 16, why can't you?"

"Grandmamma, I'm not like her!" Maddie cried and ran out of her house. As she left she composed herself and started walking towards her job at the local Inn. It was a small place run by a man everyone called Mr Mosby. He started it and it was soon bought by a rich business man whose daughter now lived there.

Madeline found her peculiar. She wasn't that bright but she must've had some sort of education. Maddie had gone to school to learn all the things that house wives should know, but this girl seemed to know nothing of that sort.

"Ah Madeline, just on time!" Mr Mosby said as she entered The Inn. It was an odd name and very common, but she wasn't in charge of the place. "I need you in the kitchen today; I have no one working there today." Mr Mosby said and ushered Maddie into the small kitchen at the back.

Maddie was an excellent cook. Her grandmother had taught her how to cook at a very young age. Maddie always thought it was so that the two of them could spend quality time together, but it turned out she just wanted to make sure that Maddie could cook for a family.

She sighed as she remembered all the things she and her grandmother did. It all lead up to one thing: marriage. It wasn't that her parents couldn't find a man for her, all the men in the town wanted to take her hand in marriage. It was just that Maddie wanted someone who she loved and she wanted that man to love her back for her personality.

But sadly in this town, finding a man like that was hard. Her sister was a perfect example. She married someone she didn't love and they were constantly bickering and her sister refused to have any children with him. She wouldn't even share the same house with him! This of course caused uproar in her house and her parents had to disown her sister by her grandmother's request.

Maddie stopped thinking about her family problems as she got ready to make a pot of porridge for the guests and hungry travellers who come to The Inn for some food. Maddie always gave them something to eat; she was a kind hearted girl.

She could hear everything that was happening in the front room of the inn. By the sounds of it, new guests or travellers had arrived. Maddie smiled as she continued to make the breakfast. She could hear Mr Mosby talking to them and saying something about only having one room left available. So they were guests.

Maddie stopped stirring the porridge and took it off the old stove. Esteban, the only worker here at The Inn, came in. "Good Morning Madeline, I'm here to check on the fire for the stove." He said. Maddie nodded and picked up the pot and moved it onto the table.

Esteban put some more wood on the fire and turned to face Maddie. "We have some guests already waiting for their breakfast." He said and left the kitchen to tend to his other duties. Maddie picked up the pot and a spoon and entered the eating room of the inn. There were about 20 people there already and Maddie was worried that there wouldn't be enough to feed everyone.

But it turned out that there was enough. She at last came to the new arrivals. There were two young gentlemen who looked 18. Maddie took no notice of them and dished up porridge for them. Both of them looked at her and Maddie gasped. They were twins!

During this time, it was rare for a mother to have twins. Maddie quickly smiled at them but the one twin caught her eye. Maddie looked at him and saw that he had blue eyes, which was also rare around these parts.

"I'll be going now." Maddie quickly said and scurried out of the room. She knew that the one twin was still watching her. Maddie went back into the kitchen and put her bowl down. Her heart started beating normally again.

It was very unusual to find a person with blonde hair and blue eyes in Maddie's small town. She had never met anybody like that and now here were two new gentlemen who had darker blonde hair then her, but blue eyes.

Maddie quickly got on with her other chores but she couldn't stop thinking about those blue eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zackary, or Zack as he would like people to call him, continued to watch the blonde girl walk out the room. There was something strange about her and Zack just couldn't figure out what.

**Just one more thing, I started writing this story before I saw that Boston tea Party episode. I hope this has got some people interested in it! I'll add the next chapter on Saturday. Till then:D**


	2. Zack and Cody

**Here it is, like I promised! I might put the next chapter up tomorrow and then that will keep you all satisfied until next Saturday because I have exams all week. And I might only update every Saturday, who knows? **

**Special thanks to Lizzy313, lovinpeterpan and Lennie1984 for reviewing chapter 1!**

Chapter 2: Zack and Cody

Maddie was curious about the twins. She found out from Mr Mosby that they were staying at The Inn for some time and were here on a business trip. Maddie didn't know why she wanted to meet both of them. Maybe it was because she had never met twins before and her curiosity always got the best of her.

Today Maddie was to clean out the rooms. On her way to the rooms she ran into London, the rich business man's daughter. She flaunted down the stairs in an old Victorian dress. It was green and sliver and she had her long hair up on her head.

"Mr Mosby, I'm going out and won't be back until late. I'm going out into town to meet father." She said and left before Mr Mosby could say anything. Maddie continued up the stairs and ran into Carrie. She was a woman who fought all the laws. She would sing for money and did not get married at the age of 15 like Maddie is supposed to.

Maddie admired her and wanted to be just like her. "Hello Maddie." Carrie said. She was the only other person who knew her nickname. Maddie smiled at her. "Hello Carrie, where are you off to?"

Carrie sighed and waved her hand. "Here and there. I have to look for some more work before your boss decides to kick me out because I can't pay for my stay."

Maddie's smile dropped. Carrie couldn't go! She had to figure out a way to help her out. Carrie saw this and started laughing. "Don't worry Maddie, you know me. I'll think of something. I'm going to speak to Mr Mosby now."

Maddie nodded and continued up the stairs until she reached her first room to clean. She was about to grab the door handle and open it when the door opened by it self. She looked up and saw one of the twins and it was the same one who she thought had been watching her.

"Hello, you're that girl who gave us that delicious breakfast yesterday?" He said. Maddie nodded and quickly looked away from him. The man chuckled and stuck out a hand. "My name is Zack." He said. Maddie smiled and took his hand. "Maddie."

"Well Maddie, I suppose you are here to clean up?" Zack asked. Maddie nodded. "Cody, come on, we have to go!" Zack called back. The other twin then came and smiled at Maddie. "This is my twin Cody." Zack said and he watched Maddie as she shook Cody's hand.

"Hi, I'm Maddie." She said and looked back at Zack. He was looking at her strangely. Cody looked at his brother and frowned. "Sorry Maddie, but we have to leave now." He said and pushed Zack out of the doorway. Zack looked back at Maddie and waved. Maddie waved back and entered their room.

It was surprisingly neat. Most rooms that she had to clean were a mess and it took her over an hour to clean. All Maddie did was change the sheets on the beds and put another jug of clean water in their room to use for their own personal use.

She then did two other rooms and went back down stairs and ran into a smiling Carrie. "Maddie, I have a job here at the Inn! Mr Mosby has agreed to let me sing here." Carrie said.

"That's great! So you are staying here?" Maddie asked. Carrie nodded and went back up to her room. Mr Mosby spotted Maddie and waved her over to the desk where he was sitting at.

"Madeline, how are you?" He asked. Maddie sighed and sat down on a spare chair next to Mr Mosby. "Grandmamma is still persistent on me getting married before I turn 16 but I don't want to!"

Mr Mosby nodded. He knew all about Maddie's problems at home. Women were only meant to be house wives and nothing more. But Maddie was ambitious and wanted more in life. For as long as he has known her, all Maddie ever wanted to do was go to school and do something with her life. Having Carrie around didn't help this situation, for her family that is.

"She also says I have to quit my job here and that we should just depend on Liam on bringing in the money to feed us, which it is highly unlikely that he would ever find a job here in this town." Maddie said and closed her eyes. Finally she could relax for a while.

"Well, maybe you getting married would be a good thing. Your grandmother would be happy and then you would be free from all these responsibilities." Mr Mosby said. Maddie opened her eyes and stared at him. "Getting married now is out of the question. You know if I agree my parents will have to find a suitor for me and it will be someone I won't love!"

Mr Mosby shifted in his seat. He didn't like it when he and Maddie had these conversations. "Well, then is there someone you love who your parents would approve of?"

Maddie closed her eyes again and thought about all the men in the town that would be perfect candidates for her and that she could see herself falling in love with. No such luck.

"No, there's no one!" Maddie said in dismay. She put her head on the table and Mr Mosby pattered her on the back. "There has to be someone out there for you."

Maddie looked up and was about to reply when Zack came back without Cody. He saw her watching him and smiled at her. Maddie weakly smiled back and he headed back up the stairs. Mr Mosby saw this and took his hand off of Maddie's back.

"Maybe there is someone for you that doesn't live in this town." He said and got up. Maddie shook her head. "I don't think there's anyone here for me."

'That's what you think.' Mr Mosby thought as he walked off to check his inn.

**Ooh, Mosby knows something that Maddie doesn't! Hehe, don't really have an author's note for here, just watch out for the next chapter which might come out tomorrow. :D**


	3. Sneaking Out

**Here'e the third chapter. Thanks for the great reviews and keep them coming! Ok, sorry that I didn't update on Sunday, so here I am making up for that. I'll update again on Saturday.**

Chapter 3: Sneaking Out

Zack wondered up to his room. He and Cody were here on an important task given to them by their parents, to find a suitable wife. Their dad was a rich farmer and he wanted to extend his family, he and his wife wanted grandchildren. While Cody hadn't seemed very interested in this at all, Zack had already set his sights on a girl.

It was Maddie, the girl who made that delicious breakfast for him and managed to clean their room. But it would take time to see if he was indeed falling for her or he just thought he was. Either way, they would be staying here for a long time.

Zack heard the door open again and saw Cody walk in and lie down on the bed. "Tired from your business ventures?" Zack asked as he sat down on the empty chair. Cody nodded. That was probably the only reason Cody came, to start his own business.

"And what might I ask were you up to while I was talking to those gentlemen?" Cody asked. Zack just smiled at his brother, he knew what he was up to. Flirting with all the girls he saw, it was a Zack thing to do.

"I don't think I need to answer that." Zack said. Cody rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm glad that you are doing what you told Ma and Pa that you were going to do, but can't you just pick one girl? Why all of them?"

Zack shook his head. "Cody, this is why I will be the one getting married first. Don't worry about me, I have it all sorted. Nothing can go wrong!" And with that, Zack got up and left the room. Cody lay back on the bed and rolled his eyes. 'That's what he always says before he gets himself into trouble.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Madeline, where have you been this past hour!" Her grandmother shouted at her. This surprised Maddie, her parents knew that she had gone off after work to catch up with her friends, Corrie and Mary-Margaret.

"Grandmamma, I was out with some friends and it is only 7." Maddie said as she tried to get past her grandmother and up to her room. Her grandmother blocked the doorway and Maddie sighed in defeat.

"But you were gone for an hour! And I was sure I told you to be back early, I invited a friend over and you were to meet her son."

This made Maddie angry now. Her grandmother was angry at her for not meeting some person who her grandmother wanted her to marry! "Grandmother, how many times have I told you that I don't care about getting married now? Don't you like me? Do you just want to get rid of me?" Maddie screamed.

Her grandmother took a step backwards. Maddie only calls her 'Grandmother' when she was really angry at her and she never shouts. "Now can you please move out the way?" Se says softly.

Her grandmother takes a step to the side and Maddie runs up to her room. She quietly closes the door and falls back onto her bed. She replayed the conversation she had with Mr Mosby in her mind. 'He sure has a lot of faith in me.' Maddie thought.

She got off her bed and walked over to her window. It had the best view of the whole town, right in front of her. Her house was on the out skirts of town and you could see everyone walking in the streets. The Inn wasn't too far and Maddie saw someone leaving. She guessed it was one of the twins because the man had the same colour hair as them.

Maddie bit her lip as she thought about sneaking out and meeting him, whether it was Cody or Zack. Maddie made up her mind, she was leaving. She opened her window and picked up the ends of her work dress. It didn't matter if it got torn; she could all ways stitch it back together.

Maddie climbed out her window and onto the low roof of her house. She carefully made her way to the apple tree at the end of the roof and she climbed into it. Maddie made her way down from the tree and smiled to herself. She had successfully snuck out of the house!

She made her way quickly up the lane and turned down on to the dirt path that led to the centre of the town. She and the twin were the only two people on the streets that evening.

The twin stopped in the centre of town where a huge fountain stood. Maddie made her way carefully towards him, but he heard her footsteps. When he looked behind him, Maddie could see it was Zack who she had followed. He smiled at her and motioned her to join him.

"What are you doing?" Maddie asked as Zack took out 1 pence and threw it into the water. He closed his eyes tight. Maddie watched him with a confused expression on her face. Zack opened his eyes and gave her the other pence he had in his hand.

"Go on, throw it in the water." Maddie did what he told her. "Now close your eyes and make a wish."

Maddie did so, but then was stumped at what her wish was to be. 'Get married now or stop grandmamma?' Maddie thought. She went with her grandmother stop nagging her about marriage. What she didn't know was that both wishes where to come true.

When Maddie opened her eyes, Zack stood there smiling at her. "Are you going to tell me what you wished for?" He asked and took her hand as they started walking back to The Inn. Maddie shook her head. "Then it wouldn't come true."

"Yes, you're right, in a way. What if I could help make this wish come true?" He inquired but Maddie still refused. They were walking slowly back and they chatted about things and Zack asked her about the town. Neither knew that both of them had the same problem and that their wishes were going to come true very soon.

**Ooh, Maddie is breaking some rules! Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and that you'll come back on Saturday for the next one. I promise all of my readers that the chapter will be up Saturday morning (my time!)**


	4. A Chat With Zack

**Here it is, like I promised! **

Chapter 4: A Chat with Zack

Maddie and Zack entered the Inn and sat down on 2 empty chairs. Mr Mosby was no where in sight and Maddie was glad, he most certainly would've told her parents about her running off and meeting someone who she had just only met.

Maddie pondered over this. Why had she run away to meet Zack? She knew nothing about him. Yes, that's it! She wanted to learn more about him. It was the only logical thing she could come up with at the time.

"So Zack, why are you and Cody here?" Maddie asked. Zack seemed to smile and lean back in his chair. "Our father is a rich farmer who lives north of this town. Cody and I came here for different reasons. Cody came to start a business and I came here because I promised mother that I would find a bride, not that many girls where I live don't want to marry me. And this is the first time in 10 years that I've been to this town. It's changed a lot."

Maddie started at him. So he was looking for a bride. Maybe she could help him with that; there were a few girls his age who hadn't gotten married yet. Maybe she could introduce him to them?

Zack looked over at Maddie and saw that she was deep in thought. She bit onto her lower lip and started to frown. "And what are you thinking about my dear Maddie?" He asked. Maddie looked up at him and stopped biting her lip.

"I was thinking that maybe I could help you with your problem. I know a few girls in this town who are your age and would be willing to marry you."

Zack started laughing at this. Maddie frowned at him. "Dear, dear Maddie. I'm flattered that you care but I'm able to find a girl for myself to marry. In fact, there are a couple of girls who I met today who would be suitable."

Maddie nodded and looked away. Zack tried not to smile, he was talking about her. She was 15 but normally girls got married at that age, didn't they? But Zack wasn't one who would rush into these sorts of things. No, he wasn't even sure if he had picked the right girl. He and Maddie had just met, but they seemed to have something special. No, they would get to know each other better first.

Maddie looked back at Zack and saw he was looking at her and trying not to smile. "What is it?" She asked. Zack gave up and started to smile. "Just thinking about something." He said. Maddie looked at the clock behind Zack and saw it was late. She had been with Zack for over an hour now.

"I'm sorry Zack, but I must leave now." Maddie said and she briskly walked to the door. Zack started to follow her. "I'll walk you home." He offered but Maddie shook her head. "No, no, you stay here. I'll be fine, I always walk home alone." She said.

Zack nodded. "Ok, if you're sure?" Maddie nodded and was about to turn and leave when Zack took her hand and brought it up to lips. He kissed it softly. "Good night, Madeline."

Maddie blushed as he let go of her hand and she quickly made her way back up the dirt road. She turned up into the lane and made her way to the apple tree. She grabbed hold of the last branch and hoisted herself onto it. This was very un-lady like and if her grandmother caught she would indeed get a lecture.

But Maddie didn't care. For once she could be free and independent. But she couldn't waste time in the tree right now; she had to get to her room. Maddie climbed the tree and lowered herself onto the roof. She carefully walked to her window and climbed in.

Maddie smiled at herself and changed into a different dress. She walked downstairs and heard that her father was now home. Once she was at the bottom of the stairs, Liam came running up to her. "You're in trouble! I saw you sneak out of the house and return!" He said.

Maddie grabbed her brother and dragged him upstairs to her room. "What do you mean?" Maddie demanded. Liam smiled wickedly at her. 'This is not going to end well.' Maddie thought.

"I saw you sneak out your window. I covered for you, you know. Grandmamma, Pa and Ma don't know about it." Liam said. Maddie sighed. "And what do I owe you?" She asked.

Maddie prepared for the worst but it seemed Liam had changed over the years. Normally he would ask for some of her money that she got to keep from her job or for her to do a favour for him. No this time, Liam asked for something that Maddie couldn't give him. "I want you to get married so grandmamma can be happy."

Maddie sat down on her bed and shook her head. "I can't do that Liam. I can't marry anyone, not now, not when I'm only 15!" Maddie said. It looked like everyone was against her in this.

"What about the man you went to meet in town today?" Liam asked. Maddie looked at him. Zack? The guy who she had just met? No, he was a stranger to her. But, he had the same dilemma as her.

"Liam, I just met that man. Do you really think I would marry someone who was a complete stranger to me?" Maddie asked. Liam shook his head. Maddie got up and walked towards her door, content that the conversation was over and she had gotten out of trouble.

But then Liam spoke once again. "But you could always get to know him and then marry him." Maddie froze and looked back at her brother. For once he was right, but the question was, would she do it?

**Maddie's having trouble deciding what she wants! Anyway, thanks for all the great reviews that come in! They really make my day.**


	5. The Necklace

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews I've been recieving for this story! Because of that, I'll update again tomorrow, Saturday and Sunday.**

**Chapter 5: The Bracelet**

Zack opened the door to his room very slowly so it wouldn't creak. Cody was lying on the bed, probably asleep after the long day he had. Zack went to his bed and fell onto it. He thought back to Maddie and how he seemed to feel different around her than most girls.

For the short time Zack had known her, he didn't want to leave her. He wanted to be her friend. He wanted to be part of her life. She had this strange affect on him that he couldn't explain.

'I think I'm starting to like her more. But I have to take this slowly, she might not feel the same and then there's the age difference. Wait, is there an age difference?' Zack thought. He hadn't asked Maddie what her age was but she seemed to be 16 or 17.

'It's not that big. Even if she is actually 15 I don't think it would matter.' Zack thought as his eyes started closing. He soon drifted off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddie woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. No one but Liam knew about her sneaking off last night and she had made a promise to Liam. Her smile quickly faded as she remembered the promise. She couldn't keep it, she couldn't do it.

Maddie got out of bed and got ready for the day. She went downstairs and saw that her grandmother was sitting in the sitting area talking to a young man. Curiosity got the better of her and she wanted to know who this new 'suitor' was.

Maddie gasped as she saw Zack sitting there talking to her grandmother. Zack saw her and quickly stood up. Her grandmother looked impressed. 'Oh great, another person is going to insist I marry Zack.' Maddie thought.

Zack took Maddie's hand and kissed it, like he did the night before. And, like the night before, Maddie blushed. Her grandmother stood up and indicated that she wanted Maddie to follow her. Maddie did so and they found themselves in the kitchen.

"Maddie, why didn't you tell me about this young gentleman? He's very nice and you two would make the perfect couple." Her grandmother said. Maddie started to get angry again. As she spoke, she tried to remain calm. "Grandmamma, I just met him! Do you really want me to go off with a complete stranger?" She asked.

Her grandmother, however, didn't listen to a word she said. She pushed Maddie out the front door and Zack, seeing this, followed. "Now Maddie, I want you to spend some time with him." Her grandmother said and shut the door. Maddie turned to Zack. "Thank you very much for getting me thrown out of my own house."

Maddie started walking down the lane again and down the dirt road. Zack was walking next to her but she ignored his presence. They reached the Inn and Maddie went straight to the kitchen. Zack tried to follow but Esteban wouldn't allow him to.

Mr Mosby was there and Maddie walked right up to him. "Maddie, what are you doing here? Today is your day off." Mr Mosby said. Maddie shook her head. "Please Mr Mosby; my grandmother is forcing me to spend a day with Zack."

Mr Mosby raised an eyebrow and she quickly explained who Zack was. "But I saw you two talking last night." He said and continued to innocently go one about his business. Maddie's jaw dropped. Busted for the second time!

"Please don't tell anyone about that, please?" She asked. Mr Mosby nodded. "But only if you go out and spend some more time with that young man." He said. Maddie gave up and went back out to Zack who was sitting in the same chair he had occupied last night.

Maddie walked up to him. "Ok, I'll spend the day with you, but where exactly were you planning on going?" She asked. Zack smiled and got up off the chair. "I don't know, walk around the town and get to know each other better. Do you have any ideas?" He asked.

Maddie shook her head. Zack took her hand again and lead the way out of the Inn. They walked back towards the fountain where the local market was. There were people everywhere trying to sell their stock. It was still too early for all the buyers to be there just yet, but there were one or two.

"Come on, let me buy you something." Zack said. Maddie started to protest but Zack wasn't listening anymore. He dragged her over to an old woman who was selling bracelets and necklaces. She smiled at them as they approached.

"I see that you are looking for something for this fine lass?" She asked. Zack nodded and looked at the bracelets. Maddie followed his gaze and hoped if he indeed was going to buy her something, that it wouldn't be too expensive.

Zack's gaze stopped at a silver chain with a simple locket on it. He picked it up and examined it. Maddie looked at it too a gasped. It was beautiful and she was now embarrassed that Zack was going to buy it for her.

The old woman smiled at Zack. "Would you like me to carve her initials on it for you sir?" She asked, turning her grin to Maddie. Zack looked over at Maddie quickly and nodded. He handed the necklace over to the old lady who looked at Maddie. "What are your initials lass?"

"Oh, it's M F, Madeline Fitzpatrick." Maddie said. The old lady nodded and put it to the side. "That will be 3 pounds sir." Maddie's eyes went wide. 3 pounds was an awful lot of money but Zack didn't seem too bothered by this as Maddie did. He produced the 3 pounds from a money sack and handed them over.

"You may fetch it before the sun sets, it'll be ready then." Zack smiled and walked off towards another seller and Maddie followed him. "Zack, why did you do that for me? I barley know you." Maddie said. Zack looked back at her. "Then I guess it's time we got to know each other."

**I'm obsessed with these bracelets, for those who remember my 'Cinderella' story. Anyways, the bracelet plays an important role in future chapters, but I won't say anymore on that. Do you guys think I'm rusing their relationship? As you can see, I'm not putting the idea of them getting married in their heads, even though it has been mentoned a few times. So, tell me what you think!**


	6. Sneaking in to see Maddie

**Didn't get alot of reviews for the last chapter. So, thanks to Lizzy313 for the review on the last chapter. Oh, and I made a mistake with the last chapter! Zack didn't buy her a bracelet, he bought her a necklace, so I gave the chapter the wrong name. I'm gonna have to fix that soon.**

**Chapter 6: Sneaking in to see Maddie**

Maddie followed Zack around the market place silently. They didn't say a word to each other until Zack sat down on the edge of the fountain. Maddie sat down next to him and looked down at the ground.

"So, Maddie, have you enjoyed your day so far?" Zack asked. Maddie looked at him. "Uh, I guess so, but Zack, why did you buy me that necklace?"

Now Zack looked at the ground. "Because I wanted to. Is it a crime to buy a beautiful girl a necklace?" He asked. Maddie blushed and shook her head. "No, it's not."

They sat there for a while, talking about their lives. Maddie didn't mention anything to do with marriage or her grandmother, though Zack kept bringing her up. "She was talking to me about finding you a husband. Is it true that you're looking for one?"

Maddie looked away quickly. "It's her idea, not mine. I don't think its right for a girl my age to get married." She said. Zack nodded, now curious as to what age Maddie was. The law stated that girls of 15 and over where allowed to marry, though most towns only allowed 17, 16 if you were lucky.

"And what age are you?" Zack asked. Maddie looked back at him. "I'm 15. Grandmamma wants me to get married before I turn 16 which is in a weeks time." She said. 'Why is he interested?' Maddie wondered and then she remembered the conversation they had last night.

"You don't want to marry me?" Maddie said quickly. Zack looked startled. That was exactly what was on his mind, and they both had the same problem. But it looked like Maddie quiet unsure of this whole situation. "Not unless you want me to."

Maddie looked into his eyes searching for any sign of him joking. There was none and this scared her. For the little time that she had spent with Zack so far, she felt as if she knew him well enough to fall in love. Perhaps she was falling in love? 

"Zack, I…I" Maddie tried to think of what she wanted. This man was a complete stranger to her. No, she wouldn't marry him! "Zack, I can't marry you." Maddie said and tears started forming in her eyes. Why? Why was that so hard to say?

"Maddie, I understand why you declined and maybe if we spend a bit more time together, maybe this could work?" He asked. Maddie shook her head. "Don't you see, I'm not looking for a husband!" Maddie cried and got up and started running towards the dirt road.

Zack jumped up and followed her but she was soon lost in the crowd. He felt terrible, like his heart had been ripped out and stomped on. Yes, Zack had fallen for a girl and he had fallen hard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddie run into her house and ignored her parents and grandmother asking her what was wrong. She ran up to her room and shut the door quietly. Maddie sat on her bed and let the tears fall down her face silently.

Now she understood it all. Why she wanted to know more about Zack when she first saw him. Why she liked being around him. It was love at first sight and Maddie couldn't face with love right now.

All she wanted was to prove to her grandmother that women could work for a family and not be married to do so. If she and Zack got married, then her plan would crumble to pieces.

'But you have to face him tomorrow.' Said a small voice in her head. It was right; tomorrow was her day back at the Inn. Zack and Cody would surely be there, not the whole day, but in the morning. Maddie started crying again thinking about working the next day. She slowly started to fall asleep while the tears still fell down her face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, there you are sir. I was wondering if you would return." Said the old woman. Zack looked up and realised she was talking to him. He had completely forgotten about the necklace that she was supposed to fetch for Maddie.

"Here you go sir. And mind me asking, where is the lass?" She asked as she passed the locket to Zack. He fingered the 'MF' carved on the one side. "She went home." He said.

"Well, best of luck to the both of you. She's a fine girl and you don't find one like her often. You should hold onto her, don't let her go." The old woman said as she started packing away her stock. Zack started to smile. "Don't worry, I won't."

He pocketed the necklace and made his way up the street, pass the Inn and up the dirt road. He turned up the lane that led to Maddie's house. All the lights were off except for one. He guessed it could be Maddie's.

Zack looked around to find a way to get her attention. He couldn't find anything until he spotted the apple tree. Zack hoisted himself up on the lowest branch and made his way up so he could reach the roof. Years of climbing his father's apple trees paid off and Zack was making his way to the window with the light shining through.

He looked in and saw Maddie asleep on her bed. Zack quietly knocked on the glass. Maddie slowly stirred and looked out her window. She gasped and raced over to open it and let Zack in.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Zack took out the necklace and handed it to her. "We forgot to fetch it." Maddie picked the necklace up from Zack's hand and looked at her initials engraved onto the locket. She smiled at Zack. "Could you put it on for me?" Zack nodded and put it on for her. Maddie turned and smiled at her. 'She's beautiful.' Zack thought and then Maddie's bedroom door opened.

**Cliff hanger! Who's at the door? Are they going to be happy? Or is it just Liam and now he can blackmail Maddie? Only I know, and you are going to have to wait for the next chapter to find out. I know, I know, I'm evil! lol. So, hope you enjoyed this chapter, there are 10 more to come, maybe even 11 if you're lucky!**


	7. A Talk with Grandmamma

**Because I left you guys with a semi cliffhanger, I updated the next day! Yay!Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter!**

**Chapter 7: A Talk with Grandmamma**

"Madeline! Who is this?" Screamed her mother. Maddie and Zack froze. Her mother looked livid and she was looking from Maddie to Zack. "Ma, I can explain every-" Maddie started but her mother stopped her.

"Who is he and how did he get in your room?" She screamed. Zack backed to the window and Maddie stood between him and her mother. "Mother, please let me talk-" It was no use, her mother rushed out the room screaming things that Maddie wished she'd never heard. She turned to Zack who was half in the room and half out of the window.

"I don't think you would be welcome here for awhile." Maddie said as Zack stood on her roof. "That may be the case here, but I can still see you in town? How about it, meet me back at the fountain when you finished work?"

Maddie nodded quickly. Zack smiled and bent down and quickly kissed her on the cheek. Maddie touched her cheek that he kissed and watched him climb down the tree and run off down the lane.

"Madeline, what is this your mother tells me of a young man she found in your room?" Her grandmother asked, but she didn't sound angry. In fact, she sounded happy. Maddie turned to face her grandmother, father and mother.

"Where did he go?" Her mother demanded. Maddie paled a bit, she hated it when her mother was angry with her. "He left." Her mother saw the open window and quickly ran to it and closed it. She looked out it and didn't see any sign of Zack.

Maddie looked at her father who looked tired. "Maddie, did you do anything inappropriate with this man?" he asked. Maddie blushed; she knew that this was coming. "No Pa, he just came to give me a present."

"A present? Can I have a look at it?" Her grandmother asked, giving up on being angry with Maddie. Maddie showed her the locket with her initials on it. "Madeline, I think we've found you a husband!"

Her mother paled. "I will not allow her to marry that man! Under no circumstances and I don't want you seeing him anymore either." She said and started walking towards the door but Maddie stopped her.

"You can't do this to me! Ma, Zack and I are just friends and I know he won't do anything to harm me!" Maddie cried but it fell on deaf ears. Her mother left the room swiftly. Maddie turned to her father with tears brimming her eyes. He sighed. "I'm sorry Madeline, but I must agree with your mother on this, not unless you agree on me meeting this young man." And he too left the room.

Maddie sat down on her bed and sobbed into her hands. She felt someone put a hand on her back and she looked up to see her grandmother smiling over her. "You see Madeline; I knew you would find the right man. Don't give him up so easily, forget what your parents say, I'll defend you."

That was the first time since Maddie had turned 15 that her grandmother had been nice to her. She jumped off her bed and hugged her. "Thank you grandmamma. I just met him 2 days ago, yet I feel as if I've known him for a long time. Oh grandmamma, he makes me happy!"

Her grandmother smiled at her. "That my dear child is called love and it only happens to those who are blessed. I'm sorry Madeline for forcing you to marry at 15, can you forgive me for my behaviour?" Maddie nodded and hugged her grandmother again.

"Now you must get some rest. I do believe you have a date with dear Zack." She said and made her way to the door. Maddie crawled back into bed and blew out the lamp next to her bed.

As she lay there in the dark, Maddie fingered the locket Zack had given her. As she thought of Zack, her heart started pounding. She smiled, so this was what it felt like to be in love?

Maddie turned over in her bed and soon she fell asleep, her dreams filled of all the good things in the world.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zack sat back down at the edge of the fountain. He didn't want to go back to the Inn and face Cody. He had probably spoilt everything with Maddie. 'Would her parents still let her see me?' He wondered.

Thinking about her made Zack happy, the happiest he had been in the longest of times. Though they had only known each other for 2 days now, Zack felt as if he and Maddie had been friends since they were little and he couldn't fight his pounding heart every time he thought of her.

'It must be love.' Zack thought. He had only ever known love from his parents and Cody and it never felt like this. 'She's the one, I just know it.' He thought.

Zack slowly got up and walked back to the Inn. No one was up as he entered and even Cody was asleep when he reached his room. 'He's going to hound me tomorrow with questions.'

Zack got ready for bed and slowly crawled into his bed. He looked out of his window and he could just make out the outline of Maddie's house. Zack smiled as he saw that Maddie's light was off. That meant she was sleeping too.

Zack turned over and he slowly drifted off to sleep, thinking about what tomorrow would bring for him and Maddie.

**Can I hear any 'Awwws'? lol! They're in love! but the question is, will Maddie's parents allow it? Is there anything else preventing these two from getting together? Well, I know the answers! Just to warn you guys, next chapter will be up on Tuesday, and then after that you will have to wait a whole week before the next chapter 'coz I'm going away for the holidays!**


	8. A Secret Meeting

**And I'm back! I had a short holiday away from home, but it was cool. I was at my grandparent's farm! (I know that doesn't sound like fun, but for me it was). Yeah, so here is the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews for chapter 7!**

**Chapter 8: Secret Meeting**

"Madeline, where do you think you are going?" Said Maddie's mother. Maddie turned to face her; she knew what was coming next. "Are you going to meet that man we found in your room last night?" Her mother said, her voice rising. Maddie shook her head quickly.

"No ma, I'm going to my job." Maddie said. This calmed her mother down a bit. "Oh, but I don't want you being around strangers." Maddie nodded once again and left her house. She walked briskly down the lane but slowed down once she was on the dirt road.

Maddie started to hum a song as she walked. It was a song she had made up when she was very small and she would hum it if she was happy. When she entered the Inn, Esteban greeted her. "You look happy today Madeline." He said. Maddie nodded and made her way to the front desk where Mosby sat.

"Madeline, I would like you to just help around today. If there is nothing you can do, then you may leave, but I'll still pay." Mr Mosby said. Maddie frowned. "Why, is there no work to do?"

Mosby nodded and quickly ran off a guest who had just arrived. Maddie took this as an opportunity to visit Zack, but she was stopped by London. "What was your name again?" She asked when she spotted Maddie heading towards the stairs.

"Madeline, but some people call me Maddie." She said. London nodded and looked at Maddie's outfit with distaste. "Why do you wear these rags?" She asked. Maddie looked down at her work dress. "It's a dress. It may not be as extravagant as yours, but I like it." She said and started up the stairs, London following her.

"No really, you should wear something like what I'm wearing now. That is, unless you are a poor working girl." Maddie stopped and turned to face London. "But I am a poor working girl."

London considered this. "Oh, ok then I'll be leaving now." Maddie sighed with relief as London went back down the stairs. She continued up them when she heard a door slam. Maddie stopped and saw Cody come down the stairs muttering something under his breath.

He stopped right in front of Maddie. "Oh, so I guess you going to see my brother again. I wish you luck, he's not in a very talkative mood." He said and carried on down the stairs.

Maddie continued to Zack's room. She knocked softly and heard footsteps inside and soon the door swung open. Zack's expression brightened up when he saw Maddie standing there.

"Are you here to clean our room?" Zack asked. Maddie nodded. Zack looked around the room, which was still clean. "Well, I guess you have no work to do. I have to go find Cody now and then I'll go to the fountain where I'll wait for you."

Maddie nodded and Zack opened the door again for her. She smiled at him and exited the room. They walked down the stairs together and before they parted, Zack took Maddie's hand and kissed her quickly on the cheek. "Good bye Maddie, I'll see you soon."

As she watched Zack leave, Maddie subconsciously touched the spot where he had kissed her. A small smile played upon her lips as she headed for the kitchen. She wasn't watching where she was going and walked into Arwin, another worker at the Inn.

"Oh, sorry Maddie. Have you seen Carrie?" He asked. Maddie shook her head and continued towards the kitchen. She heard Arwin sigh and then run off somewhere. Maddie entered the kitchen and found it deserted.

"Ah Madeline, I found you. You can have today off; there is no work right now for you." Mr Mosby said as he walked in. A man followed him in and he looked like he was the new cook Mr Mosby had hired. "Ok, if you say so."

She ran out of the Inn and walked towards the fountain. Zack wasn't there yet and so she sat on the edge. Maddie looked into the water and saw the two coins that she and Zack had thrown in. She'd have thought that the poorer people would've come and taken them out.

"Hello again Madeline." Zack said coming up behind the fountain. Maddie turned around to fast and lost her balance, causing her to fall into the fountain. Zack came rushing up to her and offered her his hand. She took it and he pulled her up. Maddie then found herself in his arms.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare you." Zack said and looked into her chocolate brown eyes. They seemed to glow outside in the sun. Maddie laughed a bit. "It's fine Zack."

"Madeline!" Maddie sprang out of Zack's arms and turned to face her mother and grandmother. Her grandmother was trying not to smile, but you could see the corners of her mouth turn upwards. Maddie's mom marched up to her and dragged her down the road towards the dirt road.

"What do you think you are doing? Didn't I say that I never wanted you to see that man again!" Her mother shouted. People stopped what they were doing and watched as a wet Maddie was dragged home.

"But ma, you don't understand!" Maddie said. Her mother shook her head and started muttering something under her breath. Maddie turned and looked at her grandmother who was trying to avoid eye contact.

Finally, Maddie's mother spoke once more to her. "Why did you defy me and go see that man?" They had stopped walking and had a crowd of people standing around them. Maddie knew the answer and she wasn't going to hide it from anyone anymore. "Because I love him."

**Yay! Maddie is no longer in denial! Now the real question is, will they admit it to each other? And will I let them do it soon, or later? And will Maddie's mother let them be together? Will I ever stop asking you questions? Ok, I'll stop that! I'm in a really happy mood now coz I have Ashley Tisdale's CD now! Yay! So the next chapter should be up soon, Wednesday or Thursday tops. **


	9. Love You Forever

**Thanks for the reviews! I wasn't really expecting any, coz most of my readers have gone off on holiday, but I did get some! So thanks for that. This story is half way there! No wait, I think halfway was last chapter? I lost track! So let's just say that this is the halfway point.**

**Chapter 9: Love You Forever **

"You what?" Her mother screamed. Maddie managed to pull her arm away from her mother and looked her in the eyes. "I said I love him." Maddie quickly looked at her grandmother who had her hand over her mouth, pretending to be shocked. But Maddie could see she was grinning.

"Madeline, you do not love that man! Your father and I don't even know him! We will never allow you two to get married." Her mother said and grabbed Maddie once again, but she ducked out of the way.

"No mother, I've had enough of this marriage business! First grandmamma is hounding me on finding a husband before I turn 16! Now you are saying I can't marry the man of my dreams? Ma, wasn't pa your 'Prince Charming'?" Maddie said with a pleading look in her eyes.

Maddie's mother took a step back. Her baby girl had found someone who she loved, but she wasn't sure that this man loved her back. "Maddie, I don't want you to get hurt." Now it was Maddie's turn to be shocked. "What did you call me?" She asked.

Her mother half smiled. "Maddie. That's what everyone calls you, isn't it?" Maddie nodded. Never in her life did her mother call her by the nickname that her friends at the Inn gave her. But it felt right.

"I think we should continue this conversation back at home." Grandmamma said. Only then did Maddie and her mother realise that half the towns' folk had gathered around them to see what was going on. They both nodded and the three walked back towards the Fitzpatrick's house.

"Your father has gone out to a nearby farm to buy some meat, so you shouldn't be disturbed." Grandmamma said. Maddie's mother sat down on a chair and Maddie sat down on the one next to her. They were silent for a while before her mother spoke.

"Tell me everything about this young gentleman." And so Maddie started her story on how she met Zack and the time they spent together. When she finished her tale, Maddie's mother sighed. "You are in love. I cannot stop you, but Maddie you know how much I'm against you marrying at this age. I supported you when your grandmother kept on bringing suitors around for you."

Maddie smiled and nodded. "I know ma, but I can wait. I still don't want to get married at my age." Maddie got off her chair and hugged her mother. "And Zack, if he feels the same way, will wait for me." She whispered. Maddie's mother nodded. 'I just hope you are right Maddie.' She thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zack stood there by the fountain, watching Maddie walk away with her mother and grandmother. He sighed and made his way to the local café where he would find Cody. His twin looked gloomy; he had yet again been turned down on his business ventures. Zack sat down opposite him.

"We have to go back to the farm tomorrow." Cody muttered. Zack's smile fell. He completely forgot that they were leaving the next day! Cody looked up at him. "And you haven't found a girl yet and no one likes my ideas."

"That's where you are wrong Cody. I have found a girl for me." Zack said and sat back in his chair. Cody rolled his eyes. "If you are talking about Maddie, you can forget it. I asked Mr Mosby back at the Inn and he says she's only 15 and I doubt mother will allow you to marry her."

"Cody, I happen to know that Maddie is 15 and if she meets her than she will agree to this marriage." Zack said and smiled in triumph. Cody then looked sad and Zack's smile faded. "What is it?"

Cody looked at his brother. "You weren't supposed to find someone to marry, I was. You are to be married tomorrow with Maxine." Cody muttered, but Zack heard him. He gripped the edges of his chair until his knuckles turned white. "No, she said she would never arrange who we would marry." Zack said.

"Zack, you can't marry Maddie and you can't back out of this marriage, it would be a disgrace to our family!" Cody said. Zack let Cody's words sink in. He was right; if he never went back and married Maddie then he would bring dishonour to his family. He had no choice but to leave.

"You're right Cody. But once we leave, I'm never coming back. Seeing Maddie would just break my heart." Zack said and got up. Cody followed his brother but saw that he wasn't heading towards the Inn. "Zack where are you going?"

Zack turned and half smiled at his brother. "I'm going to get a present for Maddie. I'm going to say good bye tonight." Cody nodded and Zack continued towards the old ladies' stall. She looked up and smiled at Zack.

"Are you here for another present?" She asked. Zack nodded. "A good bye present for Maddie." He said and looked at the trinkets that she had. The old lady was also looking at what she had and then picked up and simple gold bracelet with a heart on it.

"I suppose if you choose this, I should put yours and Maddie's initials on it?" She inquired. Zack took the bracelet out of her hands and then smiled. "Yes, put ZM on the other side." He said and handed it back.

The old lady put it to the side and looked back at Zack. "I suppose I needn't tell you when to come back." Zack nodded and started walking away when the lady started speaking again.

"You must love this girl a lot to buy her this bracelet. Do you know what it means when I've carved your initials into it?" Zack shook his head. "It means that you will love her forever, even if you never see her again."

**Dun, dun, DUN!!!! (haha, I sound like Arwin now! lol, I won't do that again). MAJOR turn of events, but what do you think is going to happen? Will Zack follow his heart and stay with Maddie, or will he go home with Cody? The suspense could be killing you, and I'm sorry to say that the final answer is only going to be in chapter 11. Yeah, I'm evil! This isn't the halfway point, there are 15 chapters plus the epilogue, so there are 16 in total, so it was chapter 8. Ok, so you've probably heard enough of me, but you'll only get the next chapter on Saturday. See you then!**


	10. Good Bye

**Here is the update I promised all of you! Due to time difference, some of you might only read this on Sunday, while others might read it on Saturday like I promised (I don't really know who would be affected by this coz I don't know where all my readers live.) Ok, that's enough from me. Thanks for the great reviews, here is the next chapter, but don't let the title scare you! You don't know who's saying good bye, Zack or Cody?**

**Chapter 10: Good Bye**

Zack made his way slowly towards Maddie's house. He wasn't sure if this was such a good idea, but he had to meet her tonight to give her the bracelet. Zack took a deep breath and knocked on the front door. He heard the shuffling of feet and the door opened a crack. "Zackary!" Said Maddie's grandmother and she opened the door wider.

"I suppose you are here to see Maddie? She's in her room; I will call her for you. Please sit down." She said and hurried up the stairs. Zack didn't sit down, he wasn't staying long. He looked around the room a bit until he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hello Zack." Maddie said. Zack smiled at her. She was truly beautiful to him, whether she was rich or poor. But his smile slowly faded when he remembered why he was there in the first place.

"Hello Maddie. I'm sorry, but I can't stay for long. I was just wondering if maybe you could meet me at the fountain before the sunsets. I need to tell you something important." He said. Maddie nodded and looked at Zack. There was something bothering him. "What is it? What is troubling you?"

Zack opened his mouth but then closed it. "I'll tell you when we meet. Good bye Maddie." Zack said and left. Maddie just stood there watching Zack leave. 'What is wrong with him? Oh no, did he hear what I said to mother?' Maddie thought. He turned to face her grandmother who wasn't smiling.

"I think you should get some rest before you go and meet him." She said and led Maddie up to her room. She wasn't tired, but she listened to her grandmother and lay down on her bed. As she left, Maddie sat up and pondered all the possibilities on why Zack wanted to see her and none of them ended happily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zack walked back to the Inn slowly. He was thinking of what he was going to say to Maddie when he gave her the bracelet. 'This is so hard.' He thought. By the time he got back to the Inn, he only had time to eat something before he had to fetch the bracelet.

He saw Cody sitting in the dinning room all by himself. Zack sat down next to him and waited for him to speak. "It was pointless for both of us to come." Cody said. Zack nodded and soon the new cook came in and placed down two plates in front of the two men.

Zack barely ate anything. Cody nudged him when he wouldn't stop playing with the mashed potato. "What is wrong with you? Are you still thinking about Maddie?" Cody asked. Zack nodded and got up. "I'm meeting her now, to say goodbye." He said and left the Inn.

Zack made his way quickly to the old lady's stall. She had just finished packing up and smiled when she saw Zack approach. "I was wondering if you were still going to come. Here it is and looks like your Maddie is here." She said and nodded towards the fountain. Zack turned around and sure enough, there stood Maddie.

"Thank you for the bracelet." Zack said and gave her the money. She pushed them back towards him. "You needn't pay for it." Zack smiled at her. "Thank you." The old lady grabbed her bags and with one last wave at him, walked off.

Zack made his way to Maddie. "Hello." He said. Maddie turned around and smiled at him. "Hello Zack. What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Zack's smile faded. "Oh, yeah. Before I get to that, I have another present for you." He said and showed her the bracelet. Maddie looked at him with wide eyes.

"Zack, you already gave me this necklace!" Maddie said. "I know, but this is special. It's a heart with our initials in it." He put it on Maddie's wrist. She examined it and sure enough she found the MF on one side and the ZM on the other. Tears sprang into her eyes.

"Zack, why did you give this to me?" She asked, fearing for the worst. Zack hesitated for a moment, not sure what to do. Maddie looked him in the eyes and he couldn't contain himself. He moved towards Maddie and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you Maddie, but there are complications. I can never marry you." Zack said softly. Maddie heard this and she tried to control her tears, but they came rolling down her face. "Why Zack?" She asked.

"I'm leaving tomorrow and I'm getting married to someone my parents arranged for me." Zack said and took Maddie's hand, but she pulled it away. Zack sighed. "I'm sorry Maddie, I shouldn't have kissed you but I can't deny my feelings. I love you, but I can't be with you. That's why I got you the bracelet. It means I will love you forever." Zack said.

Maddie looked down at the charm and played with it. "So this is good bye?" She said. Zack nodded and pulled her in for a hug. Neither wanted to pull away from the other's embrace so they stood there for a while. Maddie was the one who pulled away. "Good bye Zackary." She said and took off the necklace. "I want you to have this." And then she walked off. Zack watched her walk off in to the darkness. "Good bye Madeline." He whispered and made his way back to the Inn.

Their love was strong, but Zack knew they could never be together in this lifetime. Maybe in another? He took one last look at the path Maddie always took back to her house and let a tear slide down his face. He wiped it away quickly and entered the Inn.

**Don't stop reading! Do not stop reading this story because you think Maddie and Zack aren't going to be together, this is a Zack/Maddie story with a happy ending! Well, what I think is a happy ending anyway. Like I said, you will only know for sure if Zack leaves until the next chapter! And again, whatever happens in that chapter, carry on reading! There is a REALLY BIG twist coming soon, I will not tell you what, but it is on it's way! I won't give you hints coz then I might end up telling you what it is! **


	11. Last Attempt

**And here you go, the deciding chapter of who Zack is going to choose. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter and please keep them coming! **

**Chapter 11: Last Attempt**

Maddie managed to stop crying long enough to get to her room without being asked what had upset her. She sat at her window, watching the trees sway in the wind before letting her tears fall down her face once again.

She walked over to her bed and lay down and looked up at her ceiling. 'He loves me, yet he can't be with me.' Maddie thought and then her eyelids started to get heavy. "And I love him." Maddie said before she drifted off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddie woke up bright and early the next day. She looked out her window and smiled as the sun started to rise. The smile soon disappeared as she looked out her window and saw that there was a horse and cart in front of the Inn, ready to take Zack and Cody back to their farm.

Maddie's tears came back from yesterday. She couldn't help it; the one man she truly loved was leaving her. 'I have to learn to accept this or I won't be able to get on with my life.' She thought. Just then, there was a soft knock at her door. "Come in." She said and quickly wiped her eyes.

Grandmamma came in and sat down next to Maddie on her bed. "He's leaving, isn't he?" She said. Maddie nodded and continued to look out the window. Her grandmother sighed and took her hand. "It happens Maddie with the rich farm boys. They are always getting married to a girl of their parents choice and can never follow their hearts." She said.

Maddie turned to her grandmother. "Did it happen to you?" She asked. Grandmamma nodded and smiled weakly at Maddie. "But sometimes it's for the best Madeline. If I had married the rich farm boy, I would never have had the same children or the same grandchildren." She said. Maddie smiled a bit and hugged her grandmother.

"But I don't want to loose him." She said softly. Her grandmother patted her back and then noticed the bracelet around her wrist. She saw the heart along with their initials on it. "Then go fight for him. Who knows, maybe you will end up with him in another life time?"

Maddie frowned and pondered at what her grandmother had said. "So, I should go see him?" Maddie said and her grandmother nodded and left the room. 'If I see him, it will only make it harder to let him go.' Maddie thought. She looked out the window once again and saw the two boys come out of the Inn and load their cases onto the cart.

'I have to see him.' And with that, Maddie quickly got changed and rushed out the house. She ran down the lane and up the dirt path. She just got there in time; Cody and Zack were just getting onto the cart. "Zack! Wait, Zack!" Maddie called for him.

Zack turned around and then frowned when he saw Maddie. "What are you doing here?" He asked as she finally made it to the cart. "Please don't go Zack. Can't you tell your parents you love someone else?" Maddie pleaded. Zack put his hand through his hair and sighed.

"I can't Maddie. I'll be dishonouring my family and I can't do that. I'm sorry." He said and looked away from her. Maddie eyes filled with tears but this time she was not going to let them escape her eyes.

"So your love for me means nothing to you? That it was just some stupid joke when you claimed your love for me?" Maddie shouted at him and then turned her attention to the bracelet on her wrist. Zack looked at it too.

"Here, if that is how you feel, take this back as well." Maddie said and began to unclasp the bracelet when Zack put his hand over it. She looked up into his eyes and saw that he was sad. "No, please don't."

Maddie then noticed something silver around his neck and saw her necklace. Maddie smiled a bit. "I wasn't lying to you last night Maddie, I do love you but I can't marry you. I'm sorry, but if there was anyway I could change all this and marry you instead, I would." Zack said and pulled her in for one last hug.

"And now this is good bye for real." Zack whispered and got onto the cart and sat next to Cody. Maddie moved back a little and waved them off, still holding in her tears. 'I'll love you, Zackary Martin, forever.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And do you Zackary take Maxine to be your lawfully wedded bride?" The priest asked. Zack looked at his long time friend Maxine, or Max as he called her. No, he didn't want Max, he wanted Maddie. He knew Max felt the same way but there was nothing the two of them could do.

Zack looked behind him at Cody who was watching the floor. He turned back to Max and then at the priest. "I do." It then seemed like everyone in the church let out a huge sigh. The priest then turned to Max and asked her the same question. Zack saw her hesitate for a moment.

"I do." She finally said and Zack's heart dropped. The priest smiled. "You may now kiss the bride!" Zack turned to Max and suddenly he saw Maddie standing there, ready to kiss him. "I love you Zack." She seemed to whisper before she turns back into Max.

Zack quickly kisses her and the whole congregation applauds. Max takes Zack's hand and both of them make their way down the aisle and onto the cart Cody had prepared for them that took them back to the farm. Zack helped Max onto it and he took the reins.

'I should've said that Maddie and I should run away together.' Zack thought as he rode off into his newly married life with Max.

**Don't stop reading! MAJOR plot twist is in the next chapter, that's all I'm saying. I really, really, really want to tell you what it is, but then that will spoil the surprise! And I don't want to do that, so you are just gonna have to wait until Thursday to find out what that is. You can try and guess what it is, but here's the only hint I will give you: The name of the story has something to do with it. Plus I've hinted at it throughout the whole story, even in this chapter. I would like to know if anyone can figure out what I have in store for you all! Remember, this is ONLY Maddie/Zack, so I've probably confused you now with Zack marrying Max, haven't I? Ok, so I'll stop confusing you.**


	12. Figuring Out the Past

**VERY IMPORTANT, READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hope that got your attention! Ok, so only one of you guessed right, so thanks to Cego-coool1996 who guessed correctly! We are now in the future! Confused? I explain it in the story. But don't think that now we are going to present day Maddie and Zack, that past Maddie's story is over. Nope, I will be switching between the two, but don't worry, I will give you warnings. This chapter mostly follows Zack and Cody.**

Chapter 12: Figuring out the Past

"Maddie! Have you finished cleaning the attic?" Asked Maddie's mom from downstairs. Maddie dropped the old photo album and yelled back, "Almost!"

18-year-old Maddie Fitzpatrick sighed and sat back down on the old rocking chair in the attic. There were so many things from the 18th century that belonged to her really great grandmother, Madeline Fitzpatrick. Yes, Maddie was named after her.

She had been looking through a photo album during her married life to a guy named Trevor. 'She doesn't look that happy in any of the photos.' Maddie thought and then put the book down on a counter top. She then picked up an old jewellery box and opened it. Maddie gasped at what she saw.

In the box lay one single golden bracelet. Maddie picked it up to see a hart shape with the initials MF on one side and ZM on the other. 'This is strange.' Maddie thought. 'The MF must stand for Madeline Fitzpatrick, but what could ZM mean?'

Maddie put the bracelet on her wrist and looked at it once more. Whoever had given this to her ancestor must've been rich and Trevor certainly wasn't. "Maddie! Time for lunch!" Called up her grandmother. "Coming!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zack, what are you doing?" Asked 15-year-old Cody as he entered their suite. Zack was sitting on the couch with a wooden box sitting on his lap. "I'm trying to open it. Mom found it and gave it to me; she was going throw it away."

Cody sat down next to Zack and picked up the box. "This lock is old and rusted. You could try and cut it out." Cody suggested and handed the box back to Zack. "Yeah, I could if mom hadn't confiscated my tools. Let's go see Arwin." Zack said.

Both boys left their suite and made their way down to the lobby. Once there, they checked to see if Mr Mosby was around. He wasn't there; in fact the only person in the lobby was Norman.

"Are you sure you want to use Arwin's tools?" Cody asked as they continued on their way. Zack shrugged. "I don't have to use them if they're dangerous, Arwin could use it." They were now standing outside Arwin's' office door.

"Arwin? Are you there?" Zack said as he knocked on the door. Arwin opened the door and smiled at them. "Hey Zack and Cody. What brings you here?" Zack showed him the box. "It's rusted closed and I was wondering if I could borrow some of your tools to open it." Arwin looked at the box and then behind him at his tools.

"I'll tell you what; I'll open it for you." He said and then disappeared back into his office. Zack and Cody followed him into the office and sat down on an empty table. Arwin took out a tool that looked like a hammer crossed with a wrench. "Uh Arwin, what tool is that?" Cody asked.

Arwin looked at it. "Not sure. I just taped the wrench onto the hammer. It's really handy!" The twins just nodded and watched was Arwin tried to break the box. After several attempts, the wood finally cracked and gave way. "Here you go boys, there was only this silver necklace inside."

Zack jumped off the table and grabbed the necklace. He looked it over and all he found were someone's initials, MF. "That's it? That's all that was in the box?" Cody said. Zack frowned and nodded. He put the necklace in his pocket and the boys left Arwin's office.

"Why did you even want that box?" Cody asked. "Mom said it belonged to our really great grandfather who I was named after. I just wanted to keep something that belonged to him." Zack said and put his hands into his pockets. By the time they got back to the lobby, some more guests had arrived and Maddie was behind the candy counter.

"So what do you want to do now?" Cody asked. Zack shrugged and made his way back to the lift. Cody sighed and walked towards Maddie. "Hey Maddie." Cody said but Maddie didn't move. She was looking at something. Cody looked in the direction of her gaze and saw she was staring at the wall.

"Hello? Earth to Maddie?" Cody said and waved his hands in front of Maddie's face. She snapped out of the trance that she seemed to be in and looked at Cody. "Oh, hey Cody." She said and went back to staring at the wall.

"Maddie, what is wrong with you?" He asked. Maddie shrugged and put her head on her hand. Cody then noticed the gold bracelet around her wrist. "Ok, then I'll see you later then." He said. Maddie shrugged again and Cody slowly made his way to the lift.

"Maddie, why are you daydreaming while working?" Mr Moseby said. Maddie looked at him and then realised she was at the candy counter. "Sorry Mr Moseby, it won't happen again."

"I hope not." He said and continued to make sure his hotel was running smoothly. Maddie tried not to think back to her ancestor, that was what she was daydreaming about. Why wasn't she happy with this Trevor guy? Was there someone else?

Maddie had to know these answers. 'Maybe Grandma knows.' Maddie thought. Yeah, her grandmother knows a lot on the family history, maybe she would know why Madeline didn't like her husband and what this bracelet means.

**Haha, Madeline got married to Trevor. Sorry, I had to think of a guy and it had to be one of Maddie's old boyfriends and as I was thinking about that, I saw the episode "Odd Couples' so I just used him. I was going to go for Lance though. A quick warning, next chapter we go back in time, but at the beginning of every chapter I will tell you which time period we are in. Nothing much went on in this chapter, i don't like it so much, but it was just for the two of them to find the bracelet and the necklace. **


	13. Wedding Day

**Sorry I haven't updated in like 2 weeks! School's started again (starts crying). Don't know where all my readers live (cough, all over the world, cough) so I don't know how your school system runs, mine goes in terms, so it's the beginning of term 3. That's one thing I miss about America...**

**Right, enough talk, more reading? Right? Right. Ok, so this chapter we are back in the past, hope I don't get you all confused coz yes, Madeline's tale is not over yet while Maddie's is just beginning! If i didn't write this chpater, then there would be alot of confusion later on. So there has been a time gap between the last time we saw Madeline, it's been a year since she saw Zack and Zack has been married for... I'll let you take a guess at that. :P**

**Chapter 13: Wedding Day**

Madeline sat on her bed in her wedding gown. Her parents had found somebody who they hoped would replace Zack, but Trevor couldn't do that. She loved Zack too much now and she had to see him.

It had been a year since Zack and Cody left and Maddie was now 16. Her parents and grandmother stopped nagging her about marriage and let her be for a while. After 3 months, it started again. Until Trevor came to town.

He was a bit older than her and Maddie hated him. He was born to a rich family and that is the only reason he was the ideal candidate for her. London had tried her luck with him, but Trevor had taken a liking to Maddie, and she hated it.

Don't get me wrong, Trevor is a great guy. Just, to Maddie, he isn't a Zack. So here she was, sitting on her bed in her house thinking about her lost love, Zack. News had reached their town talking about his marriage to Maxine and that they were living happily together on their family farm.

"Maddie, can I come in?" Came the voice of her grandmother. Maddie got up and unlocked her door. "I won't do it, I won't marry him." She said. Her grandmother sighed and went to sit down on her bed.

"Maddie, sometimes life is unfair and you can't be with the one you love. Zack is married and there is no way you two could ever be together. You should be thankful that Trevor wants to marry you, other wise you would have ended up with Lance."

Maddie thought about that kid called Lance who lived near the lake. He was water crazy, always down there. No way, she would rather marry Trevor than Lance. "Yes, but I don't love Trevor! Please grandmamma, you have to help me get out of this!" Maddie pleaded.

Her grandmother's eyes soften and for a brief moment, Maddie had hope. But soon they heard hooves on the gravel and they knew that Maddie's carriage was here to take her to the church to marry Trevor.

"I'm sorry Maddie, but there is nothing I can do."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You may now kiss the bride." Maddie turned to Trevor and watched as he bent down to kiss her. Maddie closed her eyes and she pictured her and Zack standing in front of their fountain, him about to kiss her.

'Zack.' Maddie thought and opened her eyes. All she saw was Trevor smiling at her. "Can I escort my bride to her carriage?" He asked her. Maddie nodded and gave him her hand. He led them out of the church and into his carriage.

"So where are we going?" Maddie asked. Trevor smiled. "To my manor now. I've inherited it since my father died." Maddie nodded and looked out the small carriage window. All she could think of was Zack.

"Why are you so quiet?" Trevor asked after awhile. Maddie looked at him and forced a smile. "Just thinking. I can't believe that I'm married now." Trevor laughed and rubbed her hand that he was holding. "I know what you mean."

'No, you really don't' Maddie thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean she's married?!" Zack yelled at Esteban. He took a step back; Zack's anger was scaring him. "She just got married this morning to a gentleman named Trevor. But why are you so angry, aren't you married?"

Zack looked at him at this question. "I was married, but I got a divorce. Can't say that my parents were too happy about that. I came here to marry Maddie and now she's married?" He said and sat down on a chair. Esteban didn't know what to do, so he just left.

'I was such a fool to leave her a year ago. I thought that maybe her parents couldn't force her to marry some one she doesn't love.' Zack thought and stood up. He left the Inn and walked around the town. He slowly made his way to the fountain and saw the old lady was still there with her little shop.

"Ah, I see that your fair maiden has gotten married. Shame really, I thought that maybe it would be this lifetime you two would be together." She said. Zack frowned, what was she talking about? "What do you mean?" He asked.

The old lady just looked up at him and smiled. "I see that she gave you the necklace. Yes, it seems that it is indeed another lifetime." Now this was annoying Zack now, this old lady wasn't making sense.

"Can you please explain to me what you are talking about?" Zack asked. She nodded and sat silent for a while. Zack then took a seat on a stool in front of her shop and waited for her to speak. Finally, she said something.

"As you know, the bracelet means that you two will love each other forever. Her necklace also plays a small part in it. As long as a family member has this necklace, you will always love her. But this then means that sometime in the future, you and her will each have a descendent who will be named after you two. They will both love each other, possibly fight it. But they will love each other as much as you love her. The only problem is that the same thing that happened to you could happen to them."

Zack thought about this. "That's crazy. Nothing like that could ever happen." He said and looked at the old lady. The look on her face told him other wise. 'Could it?'

**Don't ask, 'Why Trevor?' You see, I had to get Madeline married off and I wanted it to be one of Maddie's ex-boyfriends. Before I started writing this chapter, I watched the 'Odd Couples' episode, so that's why I chose Trevor. It originaly going to be Lance, which would have been scary...well, to me.**

**As you know, I've finished writing this story, but because you guys are the best readers/reviewers, I'm making it a bit longer, so it might be some time before the next update. That, and the first week back at school and already we have projects! Yeah, so if I survive school, I'll update again on Saturday. **


	14. The Power of the Neckalce and Bracelet

**Like I promised, here's the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews guys, all of you are awesome! Now we are back to the present and we shall be staying in the present. **

**Chapter 14: The Power of the Necklace and Bracelet**

"Maddie? Hello, Maddie?" London said. She was standing in front of the candy counter, trying to talk to her best friend, but it seemed she wanted to ignore her today. 'We'll see how she reacts to this.' London thought.

"MADDIE!!!" London screamed in her ear, causing the blonde to jump about a foot into the air. "Gosh London, why do you have to shout in my ear?" Maddie asked, rubbing her ear.

"You wouldn't answer me. Now tell me, do I look fabulous?" She asked and did a little twirl. "Yeah, sure, whatever." Maddie said and looked at her watch. 5 o'clock, her shift was over. "I have to go now London, speak with you tomorrow." She said and rushed out of the hotel before London could say anything.

'Something is wrong with her, she didn't tell me how pretty I am! Wait, there's Esteban, maybe he can tell me how great I am!'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm home!" Maddie called out as she entered her house. "Madeline! Glad you're here, I just found something that you might be interested in!" Her grandmother said as she entered the lounge. Maddie saw an old book lying on the counter with the initials MF.

MF, her initials and the same initials on the bracelet. "Grandma, what is that book?" Maddie asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. Her grandmother looked at it and smiled. "That's why I called you here! That's the diary of Madeline Fitzpatrick, your ancestor who owned that bracelet. I thought you might be interested in her life."

Maddie sat down on the couch and picked up the book. She opened it to a random page and started to read.

_I want to know more about them. This is the first time twins have come to our small town and I find them interesting. They look almost exactly alike, with blonde hair and blue eyes. You don't get many people who look like that. I wonder what they are doing here? Maybe for business or something, they look like rich gentlemen. _

Maddie frowned. Twins? She knew it was unusual to find someone with twins during those times. She went to the next page.

_I saw the one twin, Zackary, walking around the town tonight. I snuck out to go see him. It was lovely and I almost got caught out when I snuck back in! Grandmamma is still going on about me finding a husband and settling down, but I've found it is best to ignore her. _

Whoa, wait just a second. There were twins, and the one's name was Zackary? 'This is just too weird.' Maddie thought and skipped a few pages until she found another entry.

_Zack's left now, gone back to his parent's farm with his twin brother Cody. It feels as if my heart has been torn out and stomped on. He had to leave because he was promised to marry another woman. I feel so stupid, believing that he and I had a chance in the future. I gave him back the necklace and I've kept the bracelet. It's the only thing I have left of him. _

Maddie quickly closed the diary and looked at the bracelet. MF, Madeline Fitzpatrick. Then she turned the heart over and examined the other initials. ZM. 'That must be Zack's' She thought. 'This is so weird. So, Madeline liked this Zackary.'

Maddie looked at the bracelet once more before she made up her mind. She picked up the diary and put it in her coat pocket. "Gran! I'm going back to the Tipton!" Maddie called out as she raced out the house. "Ok, but don't get back too late, there's going to be a snow storm!" Her grandmother said back but Maddie didn't hear her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zack, why are you wearing the necklace?" Cody asked him. Zack looked down at the necklace and shrugged. "Who cares? Let's just go to the mall." He said. Cody agreed with him and just as they were about to leave the Tipton, Maddie ran into them. Well, actually she ran into Zack causing both of them to fall to the floor.

"Sorry Zack, but at least I found you." Maddie said and tried to get off of Zack and help him up, but she couldn't. Her bracelet was tangled with a necklace that Zack was wearing.

"Maddie, can you get off of me?" Zack said, not realising that his necklace was tangled up with her bracelet. Though he did realise how close they were from each other.

"Sorry Zack, but my bracelet is tangled with you necklace." She said. Zack sat up and looked down at the silver and gold chains. He then saw what was carved onto both the locket and the heart. "Maddie, where did you get that bracelet?" Zack asked.

Maddie looked down at it. "Oh, that's why I came to find you. It belonged to my ancestor, those are her initials. On the other side are the initials of this guy she liked." She said and turned it over. Zack looked closely and saw his initials there. He looked up at Maddie.

"And why did you look for me?" He asked. Maddie then started to untangle the bracelet. "Because I found her diary and in it she mentions this guy called Zackary, but she called him Zack. Those are his initials on the other side."

Zack nodded and finally pulled the necklace away from Maddie and got up. He helped her up. "What are you saying?" Zack asked. Maddie sighed. "My ancestors name was Madeline and she was in love with a Zackary. Wait, aren't those my initials on the necklace?"

Zack shook his head. "No, apparently they are Madeline's."

**So, this wasn't exactly my favourite chapter, so just tell me what you think. I'm trying not to rush it, but I think I might be doing that but I can't help it! So, tell me what you think and be honest! Thanks guys! **


	15. What Should We Do?

**Name of the chapter sucks, but I don't wanna change it right now. Wow, been a whole week since I've updated? So sorry guys. And there are 2 chapters left! Yeah, I've rushed their relationship a bit, but I've made up for it in the next chapter. :D Word of warning, the last bit of this chapter is pat Maddie and Zack. Also thanks to my awesome reviewers, y'all know who you are! (If you don't, it's all of you:D)**

**Chapter 15: What should we do?**

"Sorry Cody, but I guess I can't go with you to the mall." Zack said. Cody just shrugged. "I can finish off my homework then." He said and made his way back to their suite. Maddie grabbed Zack's hand and headed out the doors when a strong cold wind hit them. Maddie stumbled backwards and Zack caught her.

"Looks like there's a blizzard." Zack said. Maddie blushed a bit when Zack didn't let go of her, in stead he held her closer to him. "Uh Zack, can you let go of me?" Maddie asked. Zack looked down at her and he started to blush. "Oh, sorry."

"It's ok." She said and they walked back into the Tipton. Maddie put her hands in her pockets to try and warm them up when she felt the diary. "Zack, I think maybe this will help us." Maddie said as she pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to him.

Zack opened it to a random page and started reading. Maddie sat down on a couch and watched him. After a while he started to frown. "It makes sense, but no body knew of this other girl that he says he married." Zack said and sat down next to Maddie.

"What do you mean?" She asked and took the diary out of his hands. Zack looked at her. "All we know of Zackary Martin is that he fell in love with a girl in a small town. For some reason they couldn't marry and he left. When he returned for her, she was gone." He said.

Maddie opened the diary again and started reading another entry. Zack watched her and then a thought struck him. "Maddie, I found this necklace in an old jewellery box. Inside where also some letters, maybe they can help us."

Maddie looked at him and nodded. Zack jumped up from the couch and took her hand. Maddie followed him to the lift. Once inside, Zack was still holding her hand. And to say the least, she was fine with that. Soon they were on the 23rd floor and in Zack's suite.

"Here it is. Let's see what this first letter says." Zack said as he picked up the box from their dinning room table. Maddie picked up a letter and started reading it out loud.

"Dearest Madeline Fitzpatrick,

I cannot bring myself to mail my letters to you. Instead I write them and keep them with me for always. You took a part of my heart and you never gave it back. It was my fault as well; if I hadn't left you maybe I would've gotten it back.

But I can't dwell on the past, no matter how much I want to. You got married while I got divorced from my wife. I came looking for you when I then heard this news. I wish you luck for the future.

While I was there, I ran into the old lady. She claims that as long as you keep your bracelet and I keep the necklace, our love will last forever. I do not believe in magic and knowing you, you don't either. But Maddie, I love you. From the moment I saw you I knew that you were the one for me and you will always be with me, even though we will never see each other again. So, as a final say, good-bye my dear Madeline.

Yours sincerely

Zackary Martin (Or Zack as you would call me.)" Maddie said and looked at Zack. He sat there mouth open. 'That's exactly how I used to feel about Maddie! Wait, do I still feel that way?' He wondered and thought back to the events that had happened just a few minutes ago.

Zack looked away from Maddie. "So I guess that is true." He said. Maddie nodded and re-read the letter. "Zack, it says here that their love will last for eternity." She said. Zack came behind her and looked down her shoulder at the letter.

"Yes, and your point?" He said. Maddie turned around and blushed. They were close again. "No, nothing." She said quickly and took a step backwards. Her leg hit the table and she sat down on it. Zack smiled at her.

"I know what you are thinking Maddie. But there's still the age difference and all." He said, though inside he was jumping up and down for joy that Maddie was even considering going out with him.

"I know and I'm going off to college soon. But Zack, lately I've felt different towards you. Maybe it's true and their love really did last forever." Maddie said and then started laughing at what she just said. Zack laughed with her.

"Maddie, let's just think about all of this. Maybe later when we're older, besides you promised me you would go to my prom and that you would wait for me." Zack said and took a step towards her. Maddie nodded. "I know and I follow through with that promise."

Zack smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Good, now I guess you would need to get home. Let's see if the blizzard has passed yet." Zack said and helped Maddie off the table. They walked out the suite and waited for the lift to come.

"You're right Zack, let's just wait a few more years or something, though I'll still go with you to your prom." Maddie said. Zack smiled at that. "Yeah, who knows what could happen between now and when we're…." He started and thought for an appropriate age.

"22." Maddie offered. Zack shrugged. "Yeah, who knows?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Madeline?" Zackary said as he lay in his bed. The blonde girl knelt beside his bedside and nodded. Tears were flowing down her face. "What Zack? You know you have to call me Maddie."

Zack shook his head. "No, it's better if I call you Madeline. It will only make this worse." He said, his eyes starting to close slowly. Maddie's hands flew to his face and made him look at her. "Please don't die Zack." She said. He smiled at her.

"Why? Is death really that bad?" He asked. Maddie shook her head and she wiped the tears away from her face. "No it isn't but knowing that you aren't alive is."

"But is this really any different from when I left you and you married your husband?" He asked her. Maddie nodded. "Then I knew I could see you, even though my heart was broken." She whispered.

The smile on Zack's face slowly began to fade and he looked over at his bedside table where a box stood. In it were letters he had written to her that he still wanted to give her. "Madeline, can you do me one favour?" He asked. Maddie nodded

He took off the necklace that she had given him and placed it in her hands. "Put this in the jewellery box and give it to Cody." He said weakly. Maddie did what she was told and went back to Zack's side. He started to smile again, but you could see the pain in his eyes. She was slowly losing him.

"I love you Maddie." He said and slowly his eyes slid close. Maddie let out a wail and buried her face in the blankets of the bed. Her one true love was now dead.

**So sad with past Maddie. Well, I dunno what you think, but I find it sad. Yeah, but don't worry, she'll have a happy ending, along with future Maddie. :D Can't believe that this story is almost over! And I can't believe how many reviews I've gotten! I'll say all my thanks in my last chapter. So, please review. I'm going to try and get the next two chapters up in the next two days for ya. **


	16. 5 Years Later

**Like I promised, I updated the next day! Well this is 5 years later, as it says in the title. It completely focuses on present day Maddie and I've thrown in some surprises for ya! Yay! Thanks for the reviews aswell, again you guys all rock! You are the reason I'm updating right now!**

**Chapter 16: 5 years later**

23-year-old Maddie Fitzpatrick walked into the Tipton and smiled. It had been 5 years now since she had last been there, she had gotten into Harvard and did her law course for the past 4 years. She kept in touch with Mr Moseby who was still manager. He had invited her for a party to celebrate her graduation.

She saw him standing at the front desk, helping some new guests. She made her way to the counter and waited for the guests to finish so she could talk to her old boss. It was good to be back at a familiar place, there were so many memories here that she cherished.

"Welcome to the Tipton, how may I help you?" Mr Moseby asked Maddie's back. She turned around and smiled at him. "Maddie!" He said and came around the counter and gave her a hug. This surprised Maddie, but she hugged him back. "Good to see you too." She said.

"I'm glad you could make it, your friends have been looking forward to seeing you as well." Moseby said. Maddie nodded as he led her to the ballroom. Carrie was on stage practicing her songs, but stopped when she saw Maddie come in.

"Maddie! It's so good to see you!" Carrie said and gave her a hug. Maddie hugged her back; Carrie was sort of a mother to her when she really needed one. "It's been a long time. Are Zack and Cody here?" Maddie asked. Her heart started beating fast as she thought of Zack, he would be 20 now.

"Yes, the boys are here. Cody's on Spring break from Oxford and Zack's been back for awhile now, he's taking a gap year from studying." Carrie said and smiled at Maddie. "Have you seen London yet?" She asked.

Maddie shook her head. "No, I thought she would be overseas or something." She said. "No, she hasn't done any travelling for awhile now. I think there might be something she wants to tell you, so you should go find her. I have to get back to rehearsals." Carrie said.

Maddie nodded and left the ballroom and headed for the lifts. She went up to London's suite's floor (not before she said hi to Esteban and Arwin) and let herself in. London was sitting on her sofa, looking at a photo album. She didn't even look up when she hear the door open.

"You can hang my dry-cleaning in my cupboard Esteban." She said and turned the page. Maddie smiled, she had to admit she did miss London.

"I'm not Esteban, I'm Maddie!" London looked up from the album and dropped it. She jumped up from the couch and ran over to her and gave her a hug. "You have no idea how boring it is living here without you!" London said.

"You could've visited, Harvard isn't that far." Maddie said. London looked at Maddie as if she was crazy. "Me, going to your university?" She asked. Both girls started laughing and sat down on the couch. London picked up the photo album and closed it. Maddie tried to see what was written on it, but London hid it out of her view.

"So, I have news that I have to share with you!" London said. Maddie nodded and looked at London. She seemed really happy about something. She held out her left hand and on her ring finger was a gold ring with a small diamond on it.

"Oh my gosh, London! You're engaged?" Maddie asked. London nodded her head really fast. "Congratulations! So, who's the lucky guy?" Maddie asked. London started to smile slowly. "Cody."

Maddie stopped smiling and looked at her friend confused. "You are engaged to Cody?" She asked really slowly to make sense of it all. 'Whoa, I really have been away for a long time!' She thought.

London smiled. "Yeah, we've been going out for 3 years and he proposed to me a month ago, but we aren't getting married until he's finished university and gotten the Nobel peace prize, paid for his mother's nursing home and paid Zack's bail money." She said brightly.

Maddie's heart stopped beating. "Zack's in jail?!" Maddie exclaimed. London frowned at her. "Not yet." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Maddie frowned, but tried to forget about what had just happened.

"Hey London, my mom says-oh, found her Zack!" Cody said as he entered London's suite. He walked over to his fiancé and gave her a kiss on the cheek as he sat down next to her. '

Maddie got up off the couch and turned to face the doorway where a tall, blonde handsome man stood. This was definitely not the 15-year-old boy she remembered. She heart started beating faster again and she remembered the promise she made him back when this crush started.

"Hey Zack." Maddie said and smiled at him. Zack walked towards her. "Hey Maddie, good to see you too." And he pulled her closer to him to give him a hug. She hugged him back and it felt as if she were 16 again at her party.

"Oh look at the time, we have to go down to the ballroom now." London said, looking at Cody's watch. Maddie pulled away from the hug and frowned at London. "Why do we-" She started but didn't get to finish her sentence, London took her arm and dragged her out of the suite and to the lift, Zack and Cody following.

"It's a surprise." Zack said. Maddie nodded and watched as the umbers started to descend until they finally reached the lobby. Now Zack took her arm and pulled her in the direction of the ballroom. Maddie only got a small chance to register that the lobby was empty.

"Before we go in, I just want to say that I missed you and I never forgot your promise." Zack said and bent down to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. Maddie lifted a hand to touch her cheek when Zack pushed her into the ballroom.

3 things happened at once: Streamers went off, landing on Maddie, everyone was shouting "Welcome Back!" and Maddie dragged Zack in with her, pulling his face down to hers so she could kiss him.

The whole room went quiet when they noticed that the two were kissing. London and Cody then appeared and London smiled at the kissing couple. "I knew this was a good idea." She whispered to Cody, who nodded in agreement.

"Uh, if you two could please save that for later, we have a party going on." Cody said and Maddie and Zack sprang apart. They looked at the group of familiar faces grinning at them. "Uh, right." Zack said, going red. Maddie grinned at him and took his hand.

"Well, I'm going to keep my promise." Maddie said. Zack looked at her and smiled. "So you're going to accept my proposal on going out on a date with me?" Zack asked. Maddie nodded.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to finally say yes to the question!" Zack said and pulled her in for another kiss, when London intervened. "There's a party going on and we don't need you two making out now, save that for the dance floor or something!"

Maddie and Zack both laughed, but agreed with London. They joined in on the party, but left early to finally go on their date.

**Yay, they're together! But this isn't the end, remember I said there was going to be a happy ending for both Maddies, didn't I? So there is one more chapter left to go and then this is finished! And the promise was in the previous chapter, when Maddie said that they would go out at 22? Yeah, that was it. So this would be the second last chance to review!**


	17. Epilogue

**This is it, the end. This has to be the best story/ fanfic I've ever written and I'm so glad so many of you liked it! Thanks to all of you who added this story into your faves, you know who you are! I'll be thanking my reviewers at the bottom A/N. Here it is, the last chapter.**

**Epilogue**

"Maddie, come on now! You are going to be late!" London said as she entered her suite where her best friend was sitting. 25-year-old Maddie Fitzpatrick looked up from her hands and at London.

"Here are your flowers, now lets go!" She said and pulled Maddie up and pushed her out the door. "London, can you please stop pushing me around?" Maddie said as they entered the lift with Carrie.

"No, it's kind of fun!" London said. Maddie looked at Carrie for help but she just smiled. "You look gorgeous Maddie." She said. Maddie smiled back and nodded. London looked Maddie up and down. "Yeah, for once you don't look like you're poor."

Just as Maddie was going to say something back to that, the lift opened to show an empty lobby. The three women made their way to the ballroom entrance where Maddie's dad was waiting. He smiled at his daughter and hugged her. "You look beautiful." He said.

"Ok, they're starting!" London said. They all lined up, London in front and then Carrie. Maddie held onto her father's arm and breathed in deep. Ok, this was it, no turning back! Maddie looked back her dad. "What if I mess up?" She asked. Her father laughed and shook his head. "You won't."

The doors opened and London, followed by Carrie, walked in. Maddie and her father followed, walking in time with the music. Everyone stood and turned to look at Maddie. She had on a beautiful white dress, similar to the one she wore to her prom.

Maddie looked up the aisle and smiled at her future husband. Yes, very soon Maddie Fitzpatrick will finally have Zack Martin. She smiled as she neared him and he smiled back. Soon she was standing in front of him and her father had gone to his seat.

"You look gorgeous." Zack said. Maddie grinned. "So do you." She said and they turned to the priest. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…."

The ceremony went on and they both exchanged their vows. "Madeline Fitzpatrick, do you take, Zackary martin, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to hold and cherish till death do you part?" The priest asked. Maddie looked at Zack and nodded. "I do."

"And do you Zackary Martin, take Madeline Fitzpatrick to be your lawfully wedded wife, to hold and to cherish till death do you part?" The priest asked Zack now. He nodded. "I do." Everyone smiled, there was only one thing left to do. "You may now kiss the bride."

Zack pulled Maddie closer to him and kissed her on the lips. They both smiled into the kiss as everyone cheered. They broke apart and everyone started clapping. Zack gave Maddie his arm and she took it. "Let's go now Mrs Martin." He said.

"Mrs Maddie Martin? I like the sound of that." She said and they walked down the aisle. Everyone then started throwing confetti at them. Maddie put her arms above her head to try and stop it from hurting her.

"Watch out Zack!" Bob said and threw a whole packet of the rice grains on his head. Zack turned and smiled at Bob who hadn't really changed that much. "Thanks for that!" He said and grabbed Maddie's hand.

They ran out of the ballroom and to the lobby. Everyone were following them, heading towards the restaurant where the reception was going to be held. Zack looked at his wife and smiled. "Do you want to skip the reception and head straight to our honeymoon?"

Maddie thought about it for a while. "Depends, where are we going?" Zack grinned and guided her outside and into a limo they had rented to take them to the airport. "We, my lovely wife, are going to Hawaii for two weeks. Once we return, our lives should return somewhat normal. That is, if London doesn't find us and kills us for skipping our reception." Zack said.

Maddie laughed and kissed Zack on the cheek. He smiled at her. "And so now we begin out new lives together. Right?" Maddie nodded. "Right."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zack? Is that you?" Madeline asked the lone figure. The person made no movement; he or she was looking down at the ground. Maddie moved closer and saw that the person was looking at a gravestone.

Madeline Fitzpatrick, born 1750, Died 1785.

She took a step back and the figure turned to her. "Zack." She breathed and rushed to him and hugged him. She didn't see the surprised look on his face. "You're really here?" he said.

Maddie pulled away and nodded. "You died because of me, didn't you?" He said. Maddie shook her head. "No, I died because I was sick."

Zack looked away. "I gave you the illness didn't I?" He said, anger rising inside of himself. He should've never called her to see him that day. That is the reason why he stuck around on earth once he died; he caused his one true love to die as well.

Maddie placed a hand on his cheek. He looked into her sparkling brown eyes. "Zack, we can finally be together." She whispered.

Even though both of them were ghost and neither could feel emotions anymore, Zack was pretty sure he could feel that old feeling of love come back to him. He put a hand on Maddie's cheek and she closed her eyes as he touched her. They could still feel each other.

"Maddie, you have no idea how long I've waited to do this." He said and moved closer to her. His lips brushed lightly on hers. It was the most wonderful feeling he'd ever had, while living and being dead.

"Yes Maddie, we will be together forever now." He said and he caught her lips in a passionate kiss. A bright light surrounded them and their ghostly bodies soon began to fade. There was no reason for them to roam around the earth anymore. Not now that they have each other.

**Told ya that it was going to be a happy ending for both of them! But for the record, I don't believe in the supernatural, so I blame the books I was reading. (Just in case you are going to ask me, it's the Mediator books by Meg Cabot/ Jenny Carrol). Anyway, time to thank alot of people!**

**People who reviewed once:**

**Saarah**

**WKDVIP2**

**Nikki4ever**

**strawberrcolada**

**tigerlily1022**

**bluemystic1993**

**pureangel86**

**aliasin**

**Yukina Jaganshi**

**XxXxIcePrincessXxXx**

**For those who reviewed twice:**

**lovinpeterpan**

**Lennie1984**

**suitelifegal477**

**MrsGGSparrow**

**Cego-coool1996**

**And now for those who reviewed more than three times:**

**Speakersblown- Thanks you so much!!**

**Stessa- Thanks for all your reviews aswell, sorry that you didn't get a chance to read from when I started this story.**

**Blue-Eyed Chica- I could always count on you to review for me!**

**And the two people who reviewed the most:**

**Kagome395477- You reviewed 10 of my chapters! Yay for you! I always loved your reviews!**

**Lizzy313- You reviewed 10 chapters as well, but I knew you'd probably have reviewed more if you hadn't gone on holiday! lol. **

**There you go, thanks so much guys! I have loads of ideas for Suite Life stories, but first I'm going to do one of my High School Musical stories first. (I put summaries up on my profile.) Till next time!**

**jade-kwl-name-eva**


End file.
